NALU WEEK PROMPTS 2016
by ShanaHollows
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the 2016 Nalu Week Prompts in response to a challenge to write 21 one-shots. 1. Longing. 2. Reunion 3. Admiration 4. Secrets 5. Struggle 6. Climax 7. The End Enjoy! Rated M to be safe
1. Longing

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #1 - LONGING**_

 _ **This story is set during the current manga event, Chapter 541...a glimpse at what Lucy may have been feeling.**_

 **PROMPTS**

 **DAY 1:** Longing  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle  
 **DAY 6:** Climax  
 **DAY 7:** The End

Her heart beat harder as she heard the fluttering of the gigantic wings above. The darkness crossed over the land as Acnologia approached, plunging Magnolia into the shadows.

 _Natsu._

He was gone. She had re-written the Book of E.N.D. to include her perception of him…their memories…their friendship. But it hadn't been enough. Natsu was gone.

A tear rolled down her cheek as memories flashed through her brain. Between trying to save him when he was in the coma, then re-writing the Book, Lucy had come to some serious revelations. Her feelings about Natsu ran far deeper than partners…even deeper than best friends.

 _She loved him._

She loved the way he teased her and called her 'Luce' all the time. She loved that he considered her a strong and integral part of his team. She loved that he would always come for her, no matter what they faced. She even loved that he came to sleep in her bed at night…and ate all her food…and got into stupid, pointless fights with Gray and Gajeel.

Another tear fell down her face as she felt herself losing to despair. He wouldn't be coming to save them this time. Acnologia was coming for Magnolia…and Natsu was gone with the destruction of the Book. If Magnolia was going to be saved, it had to be done on the other wizards' power.

Anguish overtook her as she collapsed to her knees, calling out his name. She longed for him, desperately wishing she had just a moment back with him…long enough to tell him how much she cared. She thought about every hug they'd shared, every tear they'd shed together. She would give anything…anything at all.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, "Snap out of it! What's your idea?"

She wasn't on the ground like she had been in her mind's eye. She wasn't crying. Everyone around her was oblivious to her inner turmoil as they braced for Acnologia's imminent attack together. As much as she longed for her Natsu to appear and save the day, that wasn't going to happen…not this time.

Lucy clenched her fists, staring at the darkening shadows as her pain was replaced by raw rage and determination. If the day was going to be saved, it might be up to all of them this time.

 _Natsu would never give up. Natsu would not surrender. Not to Acnologia…not to anybody. And neither would she._

Armed with her new resolve, Lucy stormed toward Fairy Tail.

Her plan would not fail.


	2. Reunion

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT # 2 – REUNION**_

 **PROMPTS**

 **DAY 1:** Longing  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle  
 **DAY 6:** Climax  
 **DAY 7:** The End

 _ **Here I am again, creating a moment that could happen with the manga. I am a sentimental person...what can I say?**_

* * *

Natsu descended from the time rift, every person of every guild cheering their exhilaration. It was over. Zeref was gone and so was Acnologia.

The mood was one of celebration as the Dragon Slayers rejoined their friends and families, hugging each other and slapping each other on their backs. Searching the faces on the ground as he walked, Natsu realized there was only one face he wanted to see. He continued his greetings ceremoniously, excusing himself immediately to continue through the crowd as fast as he could amidst the celebration.

"Flame Brain!" Gray exclaimed, "We did it! Earthland is safe again!"

Natsu barely heard him, still scanning the crowd. Gray's face paled, knowing who Natsu was looking for. Nobody had told him yet. He extended an arm to rest his hand on Natsu's shoulder, forcing the Dragon Slayer to face him.

"She's at the guild in the library, Natsu," he said solemnly, "Wendy…she's trying to heal her."

Natsu's eyes widened as he took off at a breakneck pace, ignoring everyone in his path. He had to get her. He had to be there with her.

There wasn't a lot left of the guild. Natsu slammed what remained of the front doors, cringing slightly as he passed the place where he'd defeated Zeref. Zeref's body was gone and the First Master was nowhere to be seen. He suspected he'd been right in his assumption that both had passed away, hopefully to a free life on the other side.

Natsu hopped over debris, scaling boulders as he desperately sought the library. The giant door was closed. He could hear the commotion on the inside as people rushed to help tend to the wounded. Porlyusica was barking orders in the make-shift infirmary.

Pushing the doors open, he scanned the busy area, begging every eye he met for her whereabouts.

Loke appeared beside him, his eyes full of panic.

"She's this way!" Loke told him, breaking into a run.

Natsu followed him, horrified by the injuries sustained by the people of Magnolia. Acnologia had managed to inflict severe damage. Today would not be a day of victory for some of the citizens. His heart fell to his feet as he wished he had some method of taking their pain from them.

Natsu froze suddenly. He felt the blood drain to his feet as he recognized Levy, Erza, and Wendy all stooped over a motionless figure on cot.

"Try it again, Wendy!" Levy begged, "Please!"

Wendy shook her head, "I'm sorry! I can't do anymore…it won't help her."

Natsu didn't remember moving. The next moment, he was kneeling beside his beloved Lucy, the ladies backing off and he pulled her limp body onto his lap.

"Luce!" he pleaded, "Please, Luce…wake up."

Her eyes were closed. Her long blonde hair was messy, laying loosely over her shoulders.

"Wake up, Luce," he begged again, holding her head to his chest, "We won, Luce…this is where you wake up and we celebrate. Please Luce."

"S-She took a blast to the side," Wendy told him, "I didn't think it would be fatal…but she hasn't woken up yet. I've done everything I can, Natsu!"

Levy grabbed Wendy's arm, pulling her into a deep hug, "He knows, Wendy…"

Natsu looked down, noting the heavy bandaging around her torso. Even heavily bandaged, the blood was seeping through. He realized he was not helping to clot the wound by holding her. Gently, he laid her back on the cot.

"It's up to her now," Porlyusica told him, "We've done all we can."

Natsu's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Lucy's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Let's give them some privacy," Porlyusica told the onlookers.

Levy heaved back a sob as she met Natsu's eyes, then steered the forlorn Wendy as they followed the others away.

"Luce," Natsu whispered, smoothing her bangs out of her face, "This wasn't the reunion I was expecting. I mean, we just beat Acno-fucking-logia, Luce…and I know damn well it's partially because of you."

He paused, studying her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Her lips were a pale rose colour, her eyes shut.

"I was supposed to come back and see your face first," he told her, clenching her hand tighter.

She didn't even flinch. If it weren't for the slight movement in her chest, he would doubt she was drawing breath.

"You were supposed to meet me in the crowd," he continued, "And call my name."

He glanced at the cot, then proceeding to gently move her body slightly so that he could scoot in beside her. He cradled her body to his side, resting his chin on top of her forehead.

"And I would run to you," he said in a whisper, his voice choking up, "And we'd hug and tell each other how awesome we were."

He could hear her soft breaths. Tears began to stream down his face as he hugged her tighter, being careful to avoid crushing her injured side.

"Damnit, Luce…don't do this to me."

He forced himself to breath as he choked on his own tears, recognizing that his current pain paralleled the pain he felt when Igneel died. The likeness shocked him. How had he not noticed how important she was to him before? Lucy was his partner…his best friend…she was _everything to him._

"I'm supposed to be the one who's dead!" he told her, the anger coming out a bit stronger than he wanted it to, "Not you! And this is not the reunion we're supposed to be having! You were supposed to meet me…"

His voice trailed off as he burst into fresh gales of tears.

"I would tell you the truth, Luce. I would tell you…that I love you."

He didn't notice the gathering crowd as he continued his monologue.

"And you would tell me you love me too," he whispered, the hoarseness in his breath making him barely audible.

He threw back his head and wailed out his anger, frustration, and despair, clinging to Lucy's still body.

Levy burst into tears, Gajeel taking her into his arms, trying to turn her from the scene. She flailed her fists against this chest. Juvia held Gray back with both arms as he struggled to go to his distraught best frenemy.

"You have to let him grieve, Gray-sama," she whispered in his ear, pushing back her own tears, "You have to let him accept it."

Gray didn't stop struggling at first. He knew all too well what Natsu was feeling right then…the loss of the person whom he loved the most…

Erza turned, punching what remained of the wall behind her, also screaming out her anguish. Jellal appeared about of nowhere, reaching for her.

The rest of the guild was shell-shocked, staring with pale faces as the Dragon Slayer collapsed on top of Lucy's body.

Natsu was oblivious to them, dissolving into sobs as he cradled her. His tears fell upon her face.

She drew a raspy breath, causing everyone to freeze.

"Luce?" he asked, his voice full of hope. Slowly, he drew back, gazing down at her face.

"Not the reunion you wanted," she whispered, stroking a shaky hand down his face, "But you can't take it back now, Natsu. The whole guild heard you."

Natsu's tears burst anew as he rocked her back and forth, "I'm not taking it back, Luce…I love you. And I'm never letting you go again."

She managed a weak smile, groaning slightly as he squeezed a little too hard on her side.

"That's good," she whispered, "because it's always more fun when we're together."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, kissing her forehead, "It's always more fun when we're together."


	3. Admiration

**_NALU WEEK PROMPT #3 – ADMIRATION_**

 **PROMPTS**

 **DAY 1:** Longing  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle  
 **DAY 6:** Climax  
 **DAY 7:** The End

 _ **A reminder that Quite-A-Riot and I are in the midst of a challenge to write 21 - that's TWENTY-ONE - one-shots each for Nalu week!**_

 _ **As such, I will be posting 3 per day! I have 3 separate Story Covers going - Nalu Week Prompts 2016, Nalu Week Prompts 2017, and Nalu Week Random One-Shots! Be sure to check them all out and let me know what you think! Some of them are pretty funny! Please shout out if you have a request too :D**_

 _ **Also, yesterday, the FanFic page didn't boot my stories to the top of the line like it normally does. If you didn't get to read yesterday's stories, please check them out. I am particularly proud of Tarot...although I think you'll be pleased with Admiration too! Let me know in a review, k?**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_

* * *

"Lucy!" Levy called, "We're heading back up to the beach house!"

Lucy nodded, waving at Levy, Cana, and Erza as they gathered their things, moving in the opposite direction, "I'll be along shortly!"

She sighed, soaking in the ocean air and letting it permeate her to her very core. She loved the beach. More than that, she loved the peaceful moment she had managed to steal away. Her girls were awesome and she loved spending time with them. The boys…well, they'd been a bit of a pain in the ass. They'd pranked the girls by removing their clothes from the beach when they were swimming, pouring water over their backs while they were sunbathing, and scaring them by trying to get them to pet large crabs (Cana and Erza had actually been highly amused by the crabs…Levy and Lucy, not so much. Surprise, surprise, Natsu was at the hub of most of the mischievous activity...him and his little friend, Gray...

In any event, she welcomed the absolute silence. About an hour ago, Gray got the brilliant idea that they needed to venture into town for beer. Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal had all whooped their agreement to this plan and no one had heard from them since. The girls had sighed with relief, declaring the need for a _peaceful_ swim before the brats got back.

She picked up her beach towel and slid on her T-shirt, carrying her sandals so she could stroll down the beach a bit. The sand felt incredible between her toes. A tiny crab scuttled into the water beside her. When they weren't being waved in her face, she could agree with Erza and Cana that they were interesting creatures and she found that she wasn't actually afraid of them at all.

The beach was completely empty. She reveled in the peace, noting that she was coming to the edge of it. There was a rock cliff ahead of her. She could hear a slight roaring. Curious, she slipped her sandals on and put her beach towel down so she could investigate.

She climbed to the top of the ledge, gasping as she realized amongst the ferns and greenery, a pretty river flowed to the edge of the cliff. She glanced overtop the edge, admiring how it cascaded into a secluded pool below. The pool was completely clear with crystal blue water, due to the white sands that surrounded it. She wondered if anyone knew about this place. It looked so…untouched. She made a vow she'd escape later to sit alone at the water's edge. It would be the perfect place to write!

Two seconds later, the water burst into different directions, causing her to jump back.

She frowned as she heard an obnoxious, "CANNONBALL!"

There was only one voice that could completely shatter her peace like that.

Natsu had found this place too.

 _Of COURSE Natsu had found her perfect, private place. It was just LIKE HIM to find her perfect, private place!_

She stood up from her place in the shrubbery, about to give him a piece of her mind when he started butterfly-stroking across the placid water. Her eyes bulged she realized he wasn't wearing a bathing suit. He was completely naked, evident by the flash of ass she'd just been exposed to. She let out a little shriek, covering her mouth as she ducked back into the bushes. Natsu stopped swimming long enough to scan the area, then continued swimming across the pool of water.

"Mavis," Lucy whispered, her eyes wide. She needed to get out of there. She turned to go, then froze again.

Natsu had swum to waist-deep water, stretching a muscular arm over his head. He crooked the arm, pushing the elbow down with his other arm, then repeated the stretch on the other side. His arm muscles strained, revealing his bulging biceps.

Lucy blushed, looking down at her hands. She definitely should not be looking at him that.

However…she _was_ alone… _nobody_ would know if she…

Lucy made sure she was well-concealed in her bush as she dared herself to look again…this time a little lower. She studied his back muscles as he moved his arms from side to side to stretch it out. She found herself breathing harder as he stretched above his head again, watering dripping down his back over the contoured edges.

"Mavis help me," she whispered to herself.

She had to _go._ They were best friends! Partners! It was wrong for her to look at him this way!

She nodded her resolve to herself, once again turning to tiptoe to the path that would take her back down the ravine, but paused as she heard him splash again, diving underneath the crystal-blue water. She strained her eyes, realizing the water was so clear, she could watch his naked form as it skimmed underneath the surface.

He surfaced, treading water for a few moments, scanning the area once again. For a moment, Lucy was convinced he knew she was there as he paused his gaze to the top of the waterfall. Lucy ducking into her bush with red cheeks.

She heard splashing in the shallower water.

 _He's getting out of the pool!_

She realized she needed to get out there...she knew that the longer she stayed there, the more likely it was that she'd get busted. Cursing herself, she turned back to him for one last glimpse. Her eyes bulged as she got a glimpse of his perfect ass, followed by thick thigh muscles. She felt her mouth salivate slightly. She turned red, then swallowed. Her eyes were glued to him as he paused in calf-deep water, then continued to the shore.

Maybe she could afford this one moment…then when she left, she would forget everything…pretend that she saw _nothing._

She admired his body for what it was, acknowledging to herself that he was beyond sexy. She was drawn specifically to his ass as he arrived upon the sand and reached for his towel, bending to dry his pink locks. He ran the towel over his body, lifting one leg at a time onto a nearly log for support, then rubbed it _slowly_ over his abs.

Lucy gulped, almost sighing with relief as he reached for his shorts. It was time to go. She didn't want to run into him on the other side of the rock ledge.

Silently, she backed out from her hiding spot, tiptoeing until she found her path. Once she was on the beach, she broke out into a run.

* * *

"I'll clear the dishes!" Gajeel announced.

The boys were on cleaning duty since the girls had cooked supper. Gajeel and Jellal went to work clearing the table and cleaning off the BBQ. Gray wiped counters, then went to find a broom so he could sweep the floor. Laxus emptied the dishwasher so that it would be ready for reloading.

"I'll wash the pots," Natsu volunteered.

He glanced at Lucy, catching her eye. Despite herself, she knew she was blushing. He _never_ looked at her like that.

"Perhaps since you were late coming back from the beach," he suggestively, smiling at her slyly, "You'd like to help me with the dishes?"

She backed up, laughing nervously, "Erza and I were going to go play a little tennis!"

He grinned, shooting her a cocky grin as she hurried to get past him. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up against his body so that his lips lay next to her ear.

"I'll be there again tomorrow morning," he whispered, his hot breath heating her ear.

He held her in place for a moment, brushing his lips across her ear, then released her wrist. Lucy couldn't breathe. He returned to the dish pit, maintaining eye contact with her until he reached for his first pot.

Lucy knew she was blushing, barely noticing as Erza called to her from the door.

"Are you coming or what?"

Shaking herself back to reality, Lucy zipped out the door that Erza held open without looking back.

"Do you want to go shopping in the morning?" Erza asked as they fell into step together on their way to the tennis courts.

Lucy was still working to calm her breathing.

Her blush deepened as she answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"No thanks, Erza…I think I just made plans."


	4. Secrets

_**FOR FUN! Here is the complete synopsis of Nalu week so you know what to look for. Also, it looks like Nalu Prompts 2017 and Random Prompts did not go to the top of the list! (I think there has to be 24 hours between postings before they'll go to the top of the list?) Please be sure to look for them!**_

 _ **NALU PROMPT #4 – SECRETS Will be below the prompt...and you WANT TO READ IT! It's hilarious!**_

 **NALU WEEK PROMPTS 2016**

 **DAY 1:** Longing Based off Manga Chapter 541. Lucy realizes Natsu's not coming back this time.  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion A thought of how the manga _could_ end  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration AU – Lucy catches a glimpse of something that has her in total awe  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets AU – Lucy's secret has been exposed - literally  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle AU – They're both going to kill Mira…just as soon as they figure out how to escape the closet **DAY 6:** Climax AU – Natsu is only trying to help Lucy…only she doesn't think he's helping at all  
 **DAY 7:** The End Angel of Oops 2 – Natsu and Lucy have something to tell Aki, so Natsu tells her a story

 **NALU WEEK PROMPTS 2017**

 **BONUS PROMPTS (to be posted under random prompts):**

 **DAY 1:** Nostalgia Angel of Oops 2: A new baby arrives into the world, promptly sweet memories  
 **DAY 2:** Tarot It's Carnival Night at Fairy Tail…Lucy stops at the Tarot hut for a very special reading.  
 **DAY 3:** Flaws Lucy's a little annoyed…until Mira gives her a pep talk  
 **DAY 4:** Body Language When Lucy loses her voice, she needs to find another way to get her point across.  
 **DAY 5:** Mask AU - The soldiers had him cornered…until a beautiful woman in a mask showed up  
 **DAY 6:** Tattoo Angel of Oops 2: The Magnolia Police Department is commemorating the orphanage fire.  
 **DAY 7:** Intertwined Angel of Oops 2: Poor Natsu…thank Mavis for Lucy!

 **RANDOM PROMPTS – CUZ I NEED TO WRITE 21 TO MEET QUITE-A-RIOT'S CHALLENGE!** (seriously – go read her stuff...she will be _famous_ one day)

 **DAY 1:** ELEVATOR WOES Angel of Oops 2 – Aki has a dance rehearsal in Crocus, so the whole family stays in a hotel…with the elevator from Hell!

 **DAY 2:** GOTHIC Au – a dark stranger enters a bar…and sets her sights on _him_

 **DAY 3:** MOMENT At a BBQ with all the families, Lucy has a moment…

 **DAY 4:** VIDEO GAMES Au – A new experience in gaming makes Natsu think…

 **DAY 5:** WILD Lucy is attacked by a band of wild soldiers…and Natsu will stop at nothing to save her…let the battle begin.

 **DAY 6:** INFATUATION Angel of Oops 1 – Natsu checks in on Lucy as she sleeps

 **DAY 7:** BUCK-A-SUCK Set between Angel of Oops and Angel of Oops 2: It's Natsu's last week as a Bachelor – so the boys from the Cop Shop plan a night he'll never forget! Until he wakes up, that is…

 _ **NALU PROMPT #4 – SECRETS**_

It was a gorgeous day. Lucy was in great spirits as she skipped to the guild. A crew would be meeting there to prepare the feast that would be held that evening in celebration of the new guild hall. The guild would remain closed today for the preparations. She held items for the decorations in bag slung over her shoulders. There was so much to do! Decorations, cooking, setting up tables…

"Lucy!" Levy interrupted her thoughts, hurrying to catch up to her friend.

"Hey Lev! Where's Gajeel?" Lucy glanced around her. These days, it was unusual to see one without the other.

Levy blushed heavily, "What do you mean? He'll be here when he's ready…from his house…he'll come from his house when he's ready. I haven't seen him!"

Lucy shot her a knowing glance, stifling her giggle, "It's just us, Lev…you don't have to pretend…"

Levy's face was beet red, "Yeah, well, I'm not pretending anything. He'll come from his house…when's ready…"

Lucy laughed out loud this time, "Does that mean that _you_ came from his house too?"

Levy playfully swatted at Lucy's supply bag, "C'mon Lu…you know I don't keep secrets from –"

Her mouth dropped in horror as she smacked Lucy's bag a lot harder than she thought she had. The bag flew from Lucy's shoulder, fracturing all over the ground. The contents spilled everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" Levy exclaimed.

Lucy laughed, "No problem! I'll just have to _carry_ the supplies since the bag wrecked."

"I'll help you!"

Levy started to bend down to help pick up items when she halted, staring at Lucy's hunched over form. She could barely see it, peeking above the waist band of Lucy's skirt…the coloured edges of…

"IS THAT A TATTOO?" Levy bellowed.

Lucy paled, then jumped on top of her friend as Macao and Wakaba walked past, covering her mouth.

" _KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"_ Lucy hissed.

"Well…is it?" Levy whispered, her bulged eyes staring up into Lucy's.

"DAMN THAT'S HOT!" Droy yelled as he and Jet passed by about 50 feet to the left of them, "Now we know why Levy wasn't into us, Jet!"

Lucy and Levy exchanged horrified glances, then scrambled to get off of each other. Lucy gathered her supplies in a huff, stomping off toward the guild kitchen where she would be coordinating the decorations.

"Where'd you get it?" Levy whispered loudly, rushing to keep up to her.

" _I don't know where it came from!"_ Lucy stressed to Levy. She quickened her pace, hoping to lose her blue-haired, wide-eyed best friend.

"Please, Lu! Just slow down! Let's talk about this!" Levy reached out to grab Lucy's shoulder, instead tripping over a leg. Both Lucy and Levy crashed to the ground.

"Morning girls! Barely 10:00 am and you're already falling for me?" Cana laughed at her own joke, already partway through her morning barrel.

Lucy bent over, picking her supplies up again. She was seriously rethinking this skirt and top combination…and if _this_ was an indication on how today's festivities would go, she'd just go home and hole herself up with a good book for the rest of the _millennium!_

Cana squinted, then cried out in surprise, "Lucy's got a tramp stamp!"

Lucy face-palmed, then stalked off toward the guild. Her supplies remained strewn all over the ground.

"She says she doesn't know where it came from," Levy told Cana.

Levy and Cana exchanged glances, then rushed after Lucy.

"It's on your ass!" Cana exclaimed, "One does not _get a tattoo_ ON THEIR ASS and not know where came from!"

Juvia's eyes widened with interest as she approached the girls, "Lucy has a tattoo on her ass?"

Lucy slapped away Juvia's hands as she pulled at Lucy's waistline to take a look.

"Get away from me!" Lucy snapped, backing away from all the girl, "Look, I honestly don't know where it came from…so back the hell off!"

Cana laughed as she, Levy and Juvia boxed her in.

"Just a little look!" she pleaded.

"No!" Lucy yelled, trying to push past the nosy girls, "I just woke up with it one day, okay? It's not even new! I've had it for like…2 months! I saw it on my way into the shower one day. Maybe some wizard cursed me or something. I have no clue."

"No clue about what?" Gray asked, sauntering into the otherwise empty guild hall.

"Where her secret ass tattoo came from," Cana said bluntly.

Lucy shot her a venomous glare.

"Ass tattoo!" Gray gawked, "Can I see?"

"NO!" Juvia and Lucy yelled together.

"Well, what is it?" Mira appeared out of nowhere, also reaching for Lucy's ass, "I mean – did anyone get a clear look it?"

Lucy covered her eyes with her hands after belting Mira away, "Oh my gawwwwwd. I'm outta here! Screw all of you! Prepare for the party _ON YOUR OWN_!"

The group gawked as Lucy pushed passed all of them, stomping off toward town.

"She's touchy today," Mira commented.

Her friends nodded, grunting their agreement before getting back to their task of preparing for the party.

* * *

Lucy turned the shower on, the steam over the bathroom and clouding the mirrors. Sighing heavily, she began to strip.

Tomorrow, everyone would forget that she even had it. She'd simply visit the wizard's supply store and pick up a little something to ensure that.

In the fogginess of the mirror, she smiled to herself, brushing her finger lightly over the tattoo. She loved the detail of it…the red dragon wrapped with her Fleuve d'étoiles. Fond memories flitted through her head. A small smile graced her lips.

 _OH BOY,_ did she remember where the tattoo came from…but her lips would remain sealed til her dying day. It really would be best if it remained her own little secret.


	5. Struggle

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #5 STRUGGLE**_

 **PROMPTS**

 **DAY 1:** Longing  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle  
 **DAY 6:** Climax  
 **DAY 7:** The End

"Well, this is awkward," Natsu sighed.

An inch from his face, Lucy sighed too, trying to find a comfortable place to put her chin since their current position demanded that they remain face to face. There was literally nowhere for her head to go.

They were tied together, their limbs intertangled, bound with copious amounts of rope. Their chests were flush against each other, Lucy straddling Natsu's lap. Their hands were tied behind each others' backs. Mira had made sure to enchant the rope so that neither of their magic could help them break free.

"I don't get it," Natsu muttered, "Why would she decide it was time to 'tie us together and stick us in a closet until we figure it out'? Figure _what_ out?"

He tried to shake his head, bumping hers lightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She was still trying to figure out what to do with her head. The rope was bound so tightly, she couldn't move it any amount of distance to the left or to the right.

"Here," Natsu said softly, placing his forehead on hers, "Better?"

"Yeah," she admitted, trying to ignore the fact that their faces were literally an inch apart. The support his forehead offered was _still_ better than trying to keep her distance.

Natsu tried struggling to see if he could loosen the rope.

"It's no use," he sighed forlornly, "We might as well find a way to pass the time."

"Suggestions?" she asked.

"We could sing really badly and really loudly," he proposed, "Someone will hear us and open the door."

She frowned, "They will never stop teasing us…ever."

He tried to shrug, again frustrated with how little movement he could achieve, "So? We'd get out of here."

She sighed, "What else?"

Natsu went quiet, contemplating other plans.

"Do you have your keys?" he asked finally.

"Mira took 'em," Lucy stated dejectedly, "I can't believe she drugged us like that."

"That's Mira for you," Natsu agreed, "When she thinks she's helping people 'figure things out', she'll stop at nothing."

Lucy nodded and the awkward silence settled in again.

"What do you think she wants us to figure out?" Natsu asked dubiously.

"If I could smack you right, I would," Lucy replied flatly.

"Why?"

"If you don't know, I'm not explaining it to you."

Natsu had already forgotten the content of their conversation as he tried to maneuver his lips to point up, attempting to blow upward.

"What are you doing now?" she demanded, closing her eyes from the blast of hot air.

"Your bangs are in my face."

"So? Deal with it!"

"It's not like I have a choice!" he snapped.

"Well, neither do I!" she sniped back.

They both let out defeated breaths.

"We were making suggestions," Natsu reminded her.

"And getting nowhere fast," she replied.

"Can you move anything at all?" Natsu asked.

She paused, trying different fingers and toes.

"Nope!" she announced finally.

"Well, crap."

"I'm going to get Mira for this," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"You'll have to get in line," Natsu agreed, "We'll have to kick her ass together."

Lucy paused, searching his face in the darkened closet. She couldn't see much, but she could tell his eyes weren't actually angry.

"It's always more fun when we're together," Lucy murmured.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They fell silent again.

"Natsu?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Hmmm," he answered.

She paused, "Nothing."

"C'mon, Luce…let's hear it! It seems we have nothing but time anyway."

Lucy took a deep breath, "Never mind."

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah…"

"I think we should go with the singing idea."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's going to look very bad if anyone other than Mira opens the closet right now. It would be humiliating."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can tell Mira somehow that we've 'figured it out'."

Lucy laughed, "And what have we figured out?"

Natsu considered his answer, "That your bangs in my face are definitely annoying?"

"Shut up, Natsu."

"Fight me, Luce."

"You're ridiculous, Natsu. I couldn't if I wanted to right now."

"We could use our foreheads," Natsu suggested.

"No, we could not!" Lucy denied, "Your head is way too hard. It's an unfair fight."

"That's not very nice," Natsu mocked.

"It's actually a compliment."

" _How_ is that a compliment?!"

Lucy paused, "Because it's just like the rest of you…steadhardy…dependable…"

She could feel his face contorting into a grin.

"Rock hard?" he asked.

She blushed, suddenly thankful for the darkness.

"Yes…that too. But there's a lot more to you than that."

"Go on," he encouraged her.

"You're funny," she said softly, followed by a stern, " _Sometimes_. And your morals are like no other. You always try to do what's right."

He was quiet for a long moment, "Thank you, Luce."

"You're welcome," she replied.

Suddenly, she felt soft lips pressing into hers. The shock wore off and Lucy found herself relaxing until Natsu pulled away.

"They say I'm oblivious," Natsu told her, "But I'm not as stupid as I act sometimes. And I won't be bullied into admitting how I feel about you just because we're locked in a closet. I'll do things in _my_ time, Luce. But it's really nice to know you don't think I'm so bad either."

Lucy felt a tear come to her eye and was about to reply when suddenly, she felt the ropes loosen.

"The spell's wearing off!" he exclaimed, "We can get out of here!"

They struggled together, finally shedding the ropes completely off their bodies. They both stretched at the same time, standing up in the small closet together.

Without hesitation, Natsu flung the door open and strutted out, his fists balled.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned, smiling at her, "Gotta go find Gray. I feel the need to kick the crap outta something. But don't worry…I'll be back…in my own time."

Lucy watched him go, smiling to herself as she realized that she would wait for him…no matter how long it took.


	6. Climax

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #6 CLIMAX**_

 **PROMPTS**

 **DAY 1:** Longing  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle  
 **DAY 6:** Climax  
 **DAY 7:** The End

* * *

 _Her arms slid around his neck as he lifted her bottom, sealing his lips overtop of hers. She forgot what she had to tell him. She forgot her own name in that moment. He dominated her completely, stealing away the very essence of rebellion._

" _Don't run from me," he told her, nuzzling her neck, "I know our countries are at war and I'm the General's son while you're the King's daughter, but I want to find a way to make peace because…I love you."_

" _Oh, Salamander, I love you too!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his embrace again._

 _He reclaimed her lips, backing her toward the bed. His roaming hands gripped her breasts, tenderly reaching inside the fabric. She moaned against him, ready to give her all to him…ready to become his and…_

"Whatcha doin', Luce?" Natsu said from behind her shoulder, "Missed you at the guild this morning!"

"NOTHING!" she cried out, desperately grasping at her papers. She started shoving them into a book on her desk, praying Natsu hadn't read any of the content.

He reeled back in surprise at her reaction.

"Don't you knock?" she demanded.

He studied her face up and down, noting her red cheeks.

"You've been writing again," he stated.

"Have not!" she denied, "I was just…thinking about a nap!"

He snorted, "Liar."

"If you _must_ know," she snarled, "I was writing the climax for my newest novel."

"They were going to climax alright," Natsu chuckled.

"Pervert," Lucy harrumphed.

He threw his hands up in the air, " _I'm_ not the one writing it!"

"The _climax_ , Natsu…the turning point of the story! The part where the resolution is presented and the conflict starts to dissipate!" she harrumphed as he cracked up laughing.

"So they're going to find the resolution by climaxing?" he gawked, mouth wide open.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, "I'm going to take a nap!"

She pushed past him, heading for her bed in a huff.

She didn't even both getting undressed, realizing Natsu was definitely not going to get out just because she told him to. She slid into the bed, turning to the wall so that her back faced Natsu.

He sighed, watching her trying to ignore him. A smile spread across his face before he climbed into the bed beside her.

"Can't stay mad at me forever," he teased, poking at her ribcage with his finger after a minute of being completely ignored.

"Yes, I can!" she insisted, but all the anger was gone from her voice.

He moved a little closer, tickling her sides lightly, "C'mon, Luce…you know you wanna forgive me. You won't let this situation climax for long."

She stifled a giggle, "The _resolution_ is for you to take a hike and let me have a nap."

"Or I could just join you," he suggested.

She sighed as he brought his body against her back, reaching an arm around her to pull her close. She didn't push him away, so he assumed it was a happy sigh.

"See?" he whispered, "Isn't this better? I'll climax with you any day, Luce."

Lucy froze, turning her head toward him. Her face was red again, her eyes widened with horror.

Two seconds later, the entire neighbourhood could hear the Lucy-kick, vacating Natsu from her apartment for the night and the tell-tale thump of Natsu hitting the ground.


	7. The End (?)

_**Nalu Week Prompt # 7 The End**_

 ** _A Reminder that Buck-A-Suck - the 21st and final one-shot - will be posted as a separate story. It'll be worth your time...promise._**

 **PROMPTS**

 **DAY 1:** Longing  
 **DAY 2:** Reunion  
 **DAY 3:** Admiration  
 **DAY 4:** Secrets  
 **DAY 5:** Struggle  
 **DAY 6:** Climax  
 **DAY 7:** The End

* * *

 ** _For talkitive jaguar and eeveemaster7 - who wanted to see some fluffy child moments :D Also for Grizzly28...just cuz. :D_**

* * *

 _ **Nalu Week Prompt # 7 The End**_

Natsu settled down on his little daughter's bed and opened his arms to her as she came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed and fully cleaned. She climbed into the bed, settling in her dad's arms for their nightly story.

Natsu had news to tell her that evening. He was pretty sure she would take it well, but he and Lucy had decided that the traditional bedtime story would be a little different tonight…something extra special.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, my little Aki," Natsu grinned down at her, kissing her tiny cheek in return, "Daddy has a special story tonight…one that I hope you'll love."

She nodded, poising her ears so that she could listen whole-heartedly.

"Once upon a time," he started, "There was a man and his wife. The man loved his wife more than anything in the world. They were very happy together. They loved their jobs, they loved their friends, but most of all, they loved each other. In fact, they loved each other so much, they decided the only thing that could make their lives even better was to have a child."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Aki asked.

"A girl," Natsu replied, "A girl with pretty pinkish-blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes! She was the joy that they'd hoped for…perfect in every way."

"Did she make them happy?" Aki was playing with Natsu's fingers and admiring the rough calluses on his palm.

"Absolutely," he replied, "She was the best thing that had ever happened to them. But then something else happened."

"Something bad?" Aki cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at her father.

Natsu shook his head, kissing the top of hers, "No, Aki. Something even more wonderful. They found out they were going to have _another_ baby. And just when they thought things couldn't possibly get even better than _that_ , three more came into their lives."

"Larky…Haru…Aimi," Aki guessed, listing off the names of her foster-siblings, "You're talking about us!"

Natsu nodded, admiring his little Aki for being so clever. He'd thought he'd been very cryptic, but the little girl had seen right through him, "But the three new siblings weren't guaranteed to the family. The father and the mother had to prove the government that the new siblings would be loved and accepted, just like the children that were born from the mother's tummy. One day, the mother and the father received the phone call they'd been hoping for…the government realized how much the family loved the three children and said if the mother and father wanted to make them their children forever, then they could sign the papers and make it official."

Aki glanced up at Natsu, her eyes wide, "You got the phone call?"

Natsu nodded, "But we wanted to talk to you first. You already have a little brother on the way in a couple weeks. What do you think, Aki? Do you want Larcade, Haru and Aimi to become a part of this family forever?"

Aki threw herself into Natsu's arms, "YES! YES! YES! When are they coming back? Can we go get them _now_?"

Lucy watched Natsu hug their little daughter tightly, a tear edging in her eye. Larcade, Aimi, and Haru had gone to the orphanage for a couple days while employees questioned them to be sure they'd be happy with the permanent arrangement. The whole time they'd been away, all three had insisted they wanted to go 'home'. The orphanage worker had told Lucy over the phone that she honestly wished every child in her care could have the same resolution. It broke Lucy's heart that she and Natsu couldn't adopt them all. Now that Aki had expressed her approval, the three children would come home permanently.

"We'll get them tomorrow," Natsu promised Aki, "Things are going to be crazy here from now on, Aki…are you sure you can handle it? It's the end of you being an only child."

"It's boring to be an only child," Aki told him, "I want them to come back right _now!_ It's always more fun when we're together."

Lucy smiled, unable to stay away from the situation any longer. She waddled into the room, her large stomach protruding as she sat down on the bed beside her husband and daughter.

"Besides," Aki stated, hugging her mother and then the baby belly, "I don't think it's the end of anything."

"Oh?" Lucy asked her.

Aki shook her head, "No…I'd say it's just the beginning."

* * *

 _ **I hope you'll join me again for the next chapter of Angel of Oops 2, which will be posted next week 'by Sunday'! Thank you all for an amazing Nalu week. It's been such an honour to write 21 one-shots for you!**_

 _ **Thank you to Quite-A-Riot for issuing the challenge. I can't even pretend I'm on the same level as you...but I sure had fun trying!**_

 _ **SEEYA SOON!**_

 ** _~Shana~_**


End file.
